oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas
??? | status = Alive | birth = October 7th | doriki = | height = 5'9" (182cm) | dfbackcolor = 3D2B1F | dftextcolor = ACE5EE | dfname = Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Kabutomushi (むしむしの実 型·カブトムシ) | dfename = Bug-Bug Fruit, Model: Rhinoceros Beetle | dfmeaning = Bug; Rhinoceros Beetle | dftype = Zoan }} Nicholas (ニコラス, Nikorasu) more commonly known as Doc (ドク Doku) is a pirate and doctor for the Sparrow Pirates under their research section utilizing his medical capabilities to better analyze the treasures and items collected. Being the current owner of the Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Kabutomushi he was given by his crewmates the epithet of Doctor Bug (ドク虫 Dokutoru Mushi). Appearance An active and chilled person bearing these characteristics on his way of dressing and acting most of the time seen with his calm and confident smile. A well-defined man described by many as handsome. Nicholas is a very tanned person having his hair has a contrast being completely white. Since young he has always chosen to let his hair grow, having now as an adult made the choice of using it in a spiky style and his big brown eyes transmitting his calm and friendly personality. Being a doctor Nicholas does not possess many scars only having a single one on his cheek caused by unknown reasons. Not being seen in many fights, Nicholas still owns a pretty muscular body. Nicholas common attire, it's a purple coat with a yellow line running across both sides of the chest. On the front, there's a big yellow collar right in the middle of his chest which keep the coat together until his waist which is where it started to part way showing his black baggy shorts which covered his knee, and a pair of black boots. He also has a yellow earring on his left ear and black armband on his wrists. Personality Relationships Sparrow Pirates Sanctuary Alliance Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Ways of Combat Learned in order to better improve his job performance, Nicholas learned and mastered to a certain degree the martial art . Seen mostly utilizing this ability to sense the injuries on his patients, Nicholas also is able to implement this vibration generation power into his freestyle fighting style. Implementing vibrations on various parts of his, he is able to further increase his attack power allowing him to break most guards and armors. Devil Fruit Nicholas possesses the Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Kabutomushi which allows him to turn full or partially into a Rhinoceros Beetle, only utilizing this ability when absolutely needed. Where or when he found this fruit is still unknown as he rarely talks about it. Nicholas as shows mastery over this fruit as he is able to transform into a full human sized beetle which is least seen version as he believes it beings his weakest version. His hybrid form by far the most seen one consists in a more human-like version, changing his skin color to black and having most of his body gain a special resistance armor. When in this form he is almost impossible to recognize as his head is completely covered by a special armor. In some more practical occasions, he is seen using a more simple version of this fruit only altering some parts of his body without acquiring the armor and still keeping a more human appearance. Haki Medical Expertise History Quotes Major Battles Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Pirates Category:Doctors Category:Sparrow Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users